Arcane Bloodline
by GrimAltair24
Summary: Avalon B Howard had just started her freshman year at Harvard University, despite the tragedy that happened to her on the vacation trip in Italy with her parents. Faced with many questions and symbols about her lineage, can her symbology teacher help her?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This takes place at Harvard University, and I have no idea how things work in a university, because I'm a sophomore in high school. I am no Dan Brown but I tried my best to make this a good story. I do not own any of Dan Brown's work, only my own characters. I'm really sorry if I get any of this wrong!! _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Arcane**

_Chapter 1 _

**Avalon Benvolio Howard** read silently at her seat in Harvard University's symbology department in lecture room 03. She was clad in a solid, thin grey hoodie with its zipper down, revealing her solid blue burnout peasant. She wore silver jeans that were slightly baggy at the cuts, but not enough to hide the frame of her legs, and on her feet were black girl size skate shoes. The young girl was sitting alone, grateful that no other students sat next to her or behind and in front of her. She was reading _'The Hound of Baskervilles' _by Arthur Conan Doyle. She had just started her first year at Harvard at the age of 18 today, and she was enjoying it so far, especially after the vacation she had the summer before. She smiled at the memory. Her parents encouraged her to make it into this university, and they promised that if she's accepted, they would take her to Italy, which was her dream. She was accepted, and they, as promised, took her to Italy, but after that, things changed. Avalon's smile faded as her honey brown eyes became filled with sadness and fear, and she shook her head to herself, her shoulder-length, brown chestnut hair fluttering into her face. She sighed and placed a few stray strands behind her ear, and continued to read. She ignored the chattering of the other students in their seats, who were oblivious to the brown haired man who had just walked onto the teaching platform.

Avalon, on the other hand, noticed him and peered over the top of her book to watch him. He had brown hair and was wearing a tweed jacket with black pants and black loafers. _That must be the infamous Robert Langdon,_ Avalon mused to herself. _...also known as my teacher in religious symbology and iconology._ She watched as he placed a small binder at the desk and actually smiling at the students' failure to notice him. _He's just laughing at them now, isn't he?_ Avalon thought wryly before returning to her reading. She failed to see Mr. Langdon pull out a remote and click one if its buttons, causing the lights in the lecture room to dim. All of the students become surprised, voicing their confusions as well.

"What the hell?" one boy utters. Avalon frowned; just when she was getting to the good part too. She sighed and placed her bookmark in the novel, closing it, and opening her notebook to be prepared for the lecture. The lights on the platform were still on, though slightly dimmed, as Robert Langdon watched all of his students.

"Good evening, freshmen. As you probably already know, everyone, my name is Robert Langdon, and I am teaching this class." He leans against the desk in a casual manner. "To have made it into this University, you all must have worked very hard." Avalon smirked as she looked down. _You can say that again, sir_. She looked back up when Langdon continued, clicking another button, and a large projector screen was lowered behind him. "Now, I assume you are all new to this subject, so I made a little slideshow of religious artwork to see if any of you recognize them." Avalon smiled. She was practically in awe of the artwork in Italy, where most religious artwork originated from and are on display. Recognizing the artworks would be easy after she studied them so much.

The professor clicked another button on the remote, causing a projector from the very back of the lecture room to turn on and emit a beam of light onto the screen. An image blazed onto the screen and Professor Langdon turned to the class.

"Now, can any of you tell me the title of this painting?" The painting was of many people in robes, gathered at a dining table, all centered around one man in the very middle. All of the figures had sharp hand gestures besides two, the man in the middle, and the woman to his right. Avalon blinked, and looked at Professor Langdon before looking back to the screen. _Is he serious?_ She quietly sighed as the silence among the students drew longer as Langdon scanned the room. He was smiling, despite the fact that everyone in this class were totally clueless of the painting. "Well? Anyone?" The students looked unsurely to each other, and Avalon inwardly rolled her eyes at them as she opened her book again. _Honestly, if they signed up for this class, how could they possibly not know the title of this piece of art? Much less the name of the painter._ Unknown to the young girl, Langdon noticed her movement and he raised an eyebrow, wondering if this student wasn't paying attention. _Might as well start picking random children with this one,_ he thought happily. He pointed to her with a endearing smile on his face and called out, "You! The young woman with the book!"

Avalon blinked in surprise as she lowered her book to her desk, ignoring the looks the other students gave her, and looked to the professor. He nodded and asked,

"Do you know what this painting is called?" Avalon inwardly exhaled, knowing what would happen if she answered. Begrudgingly she nodded, leaning back into the desk wall behind her. It was silent, as Langdon raised an eyebrow. "Good, then can you tell us all what it is?" Avalon hesitated before replying,

"_The Last Supper_, Professor, painted by Leonardo Da Vinci in 1498 A.D." _Oh **yes**, just put in the year for good measure, just like the nerd you are, Avalon!_ she scolded herself mentally. She watched as the rest of the students stare at her, before Langdon suddenly claps his hands.

"Yes, that is correct! And who is the man in the middle?" Avalon was baffled; why was he suddenly questioning her? _Already looking for star pupils?_ _The last thing I need is attention!_ Giving in to the temptation to answer an easy question, Avalon replied,

"That is Jesus Christ, at His last meal shared with His Twelve Apostles and disciples before His death, hence the title of the painting."

Robert Langdon was truly impressed with this student, seeing as she is the only one with knowledge of religious art in the entire room. That, or the only one with the guts to be brave on the first day of college and go into detail about the image. He smiled became truly pleased, and he nodded.

"Excellent! Now..." _Here's the million dollar moment_, Langdon mused playfully as he pressed another button on his remote. The image zoomed in on the woman to Jesus' right, capturing only her neck up to her head. "Do you know who this woman is?" He could tell that the young girl was getting rather conscious about the attention she was getting, and perhaps worried about it as she answered,

"That is Mary Magdalene, who was one of Jesus' followers, and the most important woman in His movement." Robert Langdon was chuckling in his mind at the student's dilemma. _One more question, and I'll leave you alone._ He knowingly urged once more, "And what is she claimed to be?"

Avalon blinked at this and she leaned forward.

"Well, a couple of things, sir. A prostitute, a penitent, but most importantly the wife of Jesus Christ, as well as the mother of His child." Suddenly Prof. Langdon pointed at Avalon, causing her to flinch in surprise as the students watched their professor begin to walk on the platform.

"Exactly! This began one of the most famous arguments and debates that are still happening upon this day." Avalon inwardly sighed in relief as she leaned back in her seat, listening as the professor went on about the legend behind this piece of art, including the mystery of Jesus' and Mary's positions in the painting. She remembered reading about Langdon's adventures in Italy when he saved the Vatican City from its destruction, and about his escape from the Paris police when he hunted for the 9 Templars graves in search for the Holy Grail, Mary Magdalene's resting place. She was very interested and in awe about his adventures, and had even read his books, which she found very helpful in her art studying, for personal reasons, of course.

The young brunette tensed slightly when she noticed a few students were watching her, and she could see the devious intents beneath their gazes. _Great. First day of college and I'm already being chosen to do a stranger's schoolwork..._She rested her head on the desk before her, only occasionally looking up when the image was changed, until she'd already knew the answers and rest her head again. Avalon was grateful that Prof. Langdon hadn't called on her again for the whole lecture.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, first chapter! Once again, I'm really sorry if I get any of the religious things wrong!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I haven't been working on this much, and this isn't that big of a chapter so sorry!!!!!!!! _

* * *

"Alright, class. The lecture is over, and remember, bring your books tomorrow! We'll be learning about symbology of the secret sect!" Avalon blinked as she leaned back from her book, realizing that the lecture had ended and that everyone was beginning to leave, chatting to their friends as they picked up their bags. The brunette raised an eyebrow. The secret sect? He wrote one of his books on that...Avalon sighed as she placed her notebook and pencil into her black messenger bag. She raised her bag's strap over her head to rest it on her left shoulder, letting the bag rest on her other side with her right arm against it. Avalon picked up her book with her left hand, and began to read as she followed the other students to the room's exit. Maybe I'm in too beginner of a class, she mulled impassively, as she waited for everyone before her to start moving. After all, no one here knows what the Last Supper is. That, or there's some guys who do know the answer, but are just too shy to speak up...She glanced around at the classmates she would have for a year, but all of them were talking to one another. Avalon sighed to herself and left the room once she reached the doorway, continuing to read her book.

Robert Langdon watched as the brunette girl walked out of the room, still reading, he noted. Another laid-back grade A student...he thought. Throughout the entire lecture, she was reading, only looking up to see the images and look back down. Robert only shook out of his thoughts, picked up his bag, and left the platform.

Avalon was walking through the campus of Harvard and heading for her car in the parking lot, since her symbology class was her last class for the day. She reached her blue 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer, and she pulled her keys out of her bag and unlocked it. She opened the driver's seat door and stepped in, placing her bag in the passenger seat. As the turned on the ignition, she placed her bookmark in her novel and positioned it on the passenger seat as well. Avalon checked behind her for any incoming cars or pedestrians, before backing up and driving toward the exit security post of the parking lot.

The yellow gate pole slowly descended to block her from getting out as she drove up, and she rolled down her window to face the security officer in the post. It was a grey-haired man in a blue suit with a tag hanging around his neck on a necklace. He smiled at her and asked,

"Leaving so soon, Avalon?" Avalon nodded and handed him her student I.D card.

"Hello, Jonathan. Yes, I just had my last class." Avalon knew Jonathan from meeting him at a coffee joint a few days ago. She had accidentally bumped into his table after she got her coffee and he accepted her apologies with a smile, as if his spilled coffee wasn't a problem at all. He was a nice man and offered to let her sit as his table.

"A little bit into art, are you?" Avalon blinked and noticed that the man was pointing at the book she got from the Vatican Art Museum while she was in Italy. It was filled with images of every piece of art at the Vatican. Avalon smiled and nodded after taking a sip from her coffee.

"Yes, I absolutely love art and the symbology of it, Mister...?" She hinted for the man's name and he laughed before he leaned forward with his hands folded on the table.

"Forgive me, where are my manners?" He held out his hand. "My name is Jonathan Benjamin." Avalon held out her hand and they shook.

"Avalon Howard, pleased to meet you." He blinked and his eyes widened.

"Avalon...Benvolio Howard?" he asked with a nervous voice. Avalon slowly nodded with pained eyes. Jonathan's eyes softened, and he leaned back. "I'm so sorry about your loss..." Avalon shook her head.

"Thank you..." she whispered softly. Jonathan nodded before asking suddenly,

"You go to Harvard, correct?"

"Yes, I start in few days from now." Her new friend grinned and said,

"That's good to hear. I work as one of their security officers at the parking lot admission post." Avalon smiled and leaned forward.

"Really? I-" Suddenly her phone rang and she gave Jonathan an apologetic look before pulling out her phone and flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Miss Howard, your books have arrived. The delivery man is waiting for you to sign it." The young girl gasped and replies,

"Oh, I almost forgot about those. Thank you, Thomas. Tell the man that I'll be there soon."

"Of course, Madam." She hung up and looked to Jonathan.

"I have to go. I'll see you at the university?" He nodded with a warm smile.

"Of course. Good day, Avalon." She gave her farewells, and left the cafe.

Jonathan nodded as he swiped her I.D through the scanner and replied,

"What class was it?" He handed her back the card as she answered,

"Religious art symbology and iconology." She placed her card in her bag as Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

"With Professor Langdon?" She turned back to him.

"Yup. He's...interesting," she commented awkwardly. Jonathan laughed.

"You'll get used to him. Trust me." He opened the gate and gestured toward it. "Off you go, now." Avalon drove off, shouting,

"See you tomorrow, Jonathan!" She saw him waving in her rearview mirror and she smiled before rolling up her window and driving off into the street.

* * *

Any thoughts? Review please.


End file.
